LOVE LESSON
by Gaem
Summary: Tomboy dan tidak mengerti dengan cara berpakaian, membuat Sungmin sadar dengan keadaan bahwa dia adalah remaja. Hingga memaksa seorang namja yang tidak dikenalinya untuk menjadi pelatihnya. SungminGS/KyuMin/Romance?/Comedy?/SchoolLife
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE LESSON**

.oo

Semua isi cerita hanya milik saya~

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang "High School Debut '2011" dan banyak pengubahan didalamnya^^

Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other casts

Genre: Romance and Humor maybe

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**"Yang ingin plagiat dilarang baca"**

**.**

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

**.**

Terik menjelang siang itu tak mematahkan semangat _yeoja_ mungil berambut pendek sebahu yang terikat separuh itu dipadukan dengan pakaian mirip _jersey_ berwarna merah, bernomor punggung 3 terlihat manis untuknya. Ah, tak lupa topi merah yang apik melindungi kepalanya dari terik juga.

Berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan tak berumput, berdiri memegang bola berwarna putih. Genggamannya erat seerat mungkin seolah tengah menyalurkan kekuatan terbesarnya di tengah semangat membaranya mengalahkan lawannya kini.

Kaki kirinya bergeser 90° dan terangkat lurus tak terbentuk tekukan siku lagi.

Degup jantung tak terasa makin memacu sederas keringat panas membara memaksa dirinya untuk membuat suatu dorongan kuat pada benda bulat yang tengah di genggam eratnya kini.

Detik berikut tangan kanannya ditariknya kuat-kuat, kepalannya semakin jelas mengurat genggaman bolanya. Dorongan kuat itu dengan tegas melempar bola putih yang kini sukses melayang lurus dan tajam ke tempat lawan yang tengah memegang benda berbentuk silinder panjang yang terbuat dari besi konstan berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan lawannya yang kebetulan bergender sama.

Matanya menajam sempurna melirik laju lemparannya dan seketika bergumam sesuatu seperti menyemangati dirinya.

Seolah bergerak secara _slow motion_, sang empu menatap tenang pergerakan bola lemparannya tepat tidak mengenai _stick_ pemukul lawannya.

Sontak ini adalah hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang tengah duduk melingkar pada tiap tribun penonton.

Detik itu juga, semuanya bersorak senang mendapati sang _pitcher_ berhasil membawa tim mereka pada kemenangan yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungguh dapat diduga masih akan dimenangkan oleh mereka.

.

0o0

.

Semuanya bersorak atas kemenangan tim dalam pertandingan kesekian. Sang _pitcher_ pembawa keberuntungan itu tak terelakkan kini dikerubungi oleh anggota timnya dengan cepat menangkapnya dan memapah ke atas punggung .

Praktis membuat _yeoja_ tomboy setengah imut itu terjengit kaget merasakan perlakuan anggotanya. Hingga hampir dua menit mereka memapahnya berkeliling lapangan.

"LEE SUNGMIN! _CHUGGAEYOOOO_! Lemparan mu bagus sekali. Untung bukan kau yang jadi penangkap bolanya." Sungmin tak sadar bahwa teriakan itu dari salah satu _yeoja_ yang memiliki _gummy smile_ khas yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sungmin segera berlari berhambur kea rah sumber suara berisik menurutnya itu. "Hyukkie-ah kau datang eoh? Kau berbohong tak akan datang! Aishhh _jinjja_!" tanpa sadar juga Sungmin memukul lengan kecil Eunhyuk kini dan mulai memerah, seketika Eunhyuk meringis kesal melihat betapa kasarnya Sungmin dimanapun.

"Y-yak _a-appo_! K-KAU! Hilangkan kebiasaan mu seperti ini! Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang masih menganggap mu manis. Manis dari mana! _Aigoo_ lihatlah lenganku memar. Keterlaluan sekali kau." Rengut Eunhyuk semakin menjadi sambil meniup pelan lengan memarnya.

Sungmin menatap horror sahabatnya yang kelewatan dengan segala nasihat bodohnya itu. "Apa kau ingin ke rumah ku? _Eomma_ memasakkan makanan kesukaan mu! Mau tidak?" Sungmin segera merangkul erat bahu sempit Eunhyuk dengan sedikit tarikan memaksanya.

.

0o0

.

Sungmin P.O.V

Namaku Lee Sungmin. Umurku dua bulan lagi tepat berumur 18 tahun. Memiliki _eomma_ yang yahh sangat anggun menurutku bernama Park Jung Soo dan _appa_ terbaikku Lee Kangin. Mengapa aku mengatakan _appa_ terbaik? Karena hanya _appa_ yang dapat mengerti semua tentang ku. Tak seperti _eomma_ yang dengan rewel memaksa ku menjadi angggun dan cantik sepertinya. Sungguh berdebat dengan _eomma_ mengalahkan susahnya ujian kenegaraan menurutku.

Oh! Maafkan aku, bukannya jahat pada _eomma_ tapi memang ini sudah kebiasaan dari dulu sejak aku masuk ke dalam team _Softball_ . setiap hari mengenakan kaos longgar kebesaran atau jaket dan apa saja yang tidak berbentuk dress. Jangan lupa celana _jeans_ panjang atau selutut , topi, kacamata berframe merah kebesaran dan rambut hazel yang senantiasa selalu pendek dan sedikit bergelombang. Saat pertandingan aku memakai lensa kontak dan rambut yang di ikat dua. Hanya itu yang akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, walau permintaan _eomma_ tak bisa aku terima sampai detik ini. Karena memang mengganti kebiasaan lama dalam soal bergaya berat rasanya. Hanya saja dalam berpakaian sesederhana dan sedikit _manly_ ini masih saja terkikis dengan wajah yang sangat jauh dari kesan tomboy. Menurut orang-orang aku masih saja imut, namun tetap saja cara berpakaian ku yang jauh dari kesan modis untuk remaja seusiaku.

_Eomma_ sempat frustasi menghadapi sikapku yang sedikit kasar, sangat jauh dari kebiasaan lembut wanita-wanita muda dan cantik.

Sungmin P.O.V end

.

Suasana rumah keluarga Lee masih saja lenggang, tak menandakan adanya kegiatan yang berarti. Tidak bagi salah seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah sedari tadi terbangun dengan memasang wajah yang sedikit memaksa seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungmin memijit keras kepalanya seperti orang yang tengah tertekan memikirkan suatu masalah. Hingga seluet tubuh mungil itu bergerak perlahan dengan malas menarik tubuhnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mencoba menyegarkan diri dari kepenatan pagi aneh menurutnya.

Tak menyadari dengan ketukkan pelan dari pintu kamarnya, ternyata Leeteuk sang_ eomma_ yang datang untuk membangunkan anaknya itu. Merasa terabaikan dengan tidak adanya respon berarti dari pemilik kamar, Leeteuk menerobos masuk membuka pelan pintu hingga suara derit pintu nyaris tak terdengar. Mungkin Leeteuk takut mengganggu kenyamanan tidur anak gadisnya itu.

"Uh~ Minnie? Kau sudah bangun?" heran mendapati Sungmin tak menampakkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur _quenn size peach_nya. Spontan bibirnya terlukis indah sebuah senyuman hingga tercetak jelas _dimple smile_ khasnya.

Makin tersenyum dengan terdengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi yang menandakan bahwa tak lain Sungmin anak gadisnya itu sedang mandi. Hingga tiba-tiba senyumannya menguap entah kemana.

Merasa aneh dengan kebiasaan Sungmin yang harus dibangunkan setiap pagi, apa yang terjadi dengan Lee Sungmin sekarang? Pertanyaan ini senantiasa menari dalam benak Leeteuk kini. Mungkin dengan menunggu dan membiarkan Sungmin sedikit berubah juga melihat kemajuan anaknya kini mulai berubah sesuai keinginannya.

Segera saja Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dan berlari ke kamarnya bersama sang suaminya Kangin, berniat menceritakan perubahan kecil Sungminnya. "_yeobo-ah….._".

.

Menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit rupanya tak pula menyadarkan kegelisahan Sungmin dan segera saja membalut tubuh polosnya dengan menggunakan handuk putihnya. Menatap lurus seluet tubuhnya tepat depan cermin besar setinggi tubuhnya, hingga matanya tepat tertuju pada wajahnya sekarang. "Sudah saatnya kau berubah Lee Sungmin! Ingin sekali memakai pakaian indah dan memiliki seseorang yang dapat menyayangi ku selain _eomma _dan _appa_".

Sungmin ternyata terus saja memikirnkan perkataan Eunhyuk tempo hari tentang dirinya dengan memohon agar dapat menjadi wanita seutuhnya dan tak menenggelamkan diri dalam kehidupan _Softball_nya.

Sungmin membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Semakin hari Sungmin makin memikirkan bagaiman jika tetap saja orang-orang menatap ngeri tingkah laku Sungmin pada siapa saja. Sungmin sadar dengan perilakunya yang jauh dari kata feminim.

Banyak _namja_ yang dengan sopan mendekati Sungmin, dengan senang hati sungmin menerima pendekatan mereka. Tapi tak akan lama mereka akan menjauh tak tahan dengan sikap dan tindakan Sungmin yang tak ada lembutnya juga penampilan Sungmin yang jauh dari kesan modis seperti remaja seusianya.

Hingga pemikiran dalam merubah gaya berpakaiannya itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya yang dengan enteng membuka lemari yang sudah lama digemboknya, karena lemari ini berisi pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan khusus dari sang _eomma_ tiap bulannya.

Tak perlu berlama-lama Sungmin memilih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus. Menyisir rambut pendeknya itu dengan sedikit menambahkan jepitan merah muda dan bando putih. Wajah polosnya dilihatnya lamat-lamat, hingga tanpa canggung mengambil bedak dan dengan lembut memoleskannya diatas permukaan wajahnya.

Merasa cukup dengan keadaan berpakaiannya, segera saja keluar dan menuruni tangga hingga tepat kini Sungmin berada di depan _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarganya.

Jelas saja Leeteuk dan Kangin kaget dan praktis membulatkan mata melihat perubahan dramatis Lee Sungmin.

"_C-chagie-ah_ kau mau kemana pagi ini? Hari ini kau tak latihan bersama teman-teman mu? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Raut wajah Leeteuk sedikit dibuat-buat itu spontan tak percaya bahwa didepannya ini adalah anak gadisnya. Padahal baru kemarin Leeteuk sedikit beradu argument mengenai pribadi Lee Sungmin.

"Ah! _Eomma-appa_ Minnie ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, sudah lama rasanya tidak bermain ke taman. Oh iya Minnie pergi sendiri yah. Hyukkie ada les mendadak siang ini. Tak apa kan?" oh, jangan lupakan senyuman mengerikan yang diperlihatkan Sungmin kini. Tak seperti menandakan bahwa Sungmin kini tengah memohon.

"Tapi kau…"

"Ah~ tak apa _chagie_ bermainlah sesuka mu. Jangan pulang terlalu sore yah." Kilah sang _eomma_ yang kini tengah menyikut pelan lengan kiri Kangin yang awalnya telah protes atas kepergian Sungmin dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

.

0o0

.

Sungmin melangkah mantap, berdiri takjub melihat betapa ramai dan indah melihat keramaian taman kotanya. Hingga tak menyadari semuanya tengah menatap tepat pada _yeoja_ yang dengan enteng tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri lurus tepat di tenga taman atau lebih tepatnya di depan kolam air mancur berbentuk sedang yang dengan indahnya menyemprotkan airnya keatas, hingga terlihat indah dengan adanya anakan air yang ikut keluar.

Sungmin makin tersadar dengan tatapan orang-orang kini yang tengah berpusat padanya. Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sontak membuat sungmin kaget dan sedikit memundurkan jarak antaranya.

Seseorang yang diketahuinya adalah seorang _namja_ yang dengan beraninya menyentuh pipi mulus Sungmin yang tengah diam mematung yang sedikit lagi jika dia mundur maka praktis kolam dingin itu muat dengan tubuh mungil Lee Sungmin. "Hai~ apa kau sendirian _chagie?"_

"Y-yak _byuntae saekkie!_ Dasar kau!" Sungmin segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar dan memukulnya atau bisa saja membanting tubuh _namja_ mesum yang dengan beraninya menyentuh wajahnya.

Mendapati teriakan cacian Sungmin, _namja_ itu segera saja berlari secepat mungkin menghindari amukan Sungmin yang makin menjadi.

Belum sempat menarik baju _namja_ gila itu, Sungmin terjatuh terjungkal ke depan dengan posisi yang sangat tak enak dilihat. Hingga sepatu putih _flat _kanannya itu terlempar keatas.

"Ermh~ _agashi_ _gwaenchannha_? I-ini sepatumu sepertinya terbang atau terlempar ke arah ku."

Sungmin segera tersadar dan segera berdiri tepat setelah terdengar ada yang bicara dengannya sekarang. Sadar bahwa dirinya kini terduduk tepat di depan seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya.

Wajahnya mengeras setelah melihat siapakah gerangan yang tengah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang sepatu wanita. _"Tunggu dulu wanita?"_ teriak Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Apa perlu ku bantu _agashi_?" Tanya lagi _namja_ yang menurutnya baik hati itu.

Segera saja tangan kekar dan pucat itu terulur menarik tangan kanan Sungmin untuk membantunya berdiri. "Apa ini sepatu mu?" tepat kini Sungmin tergagap melihat kini sepatunya berada ditangan seorang _namja_.

Lama Sungmin menatap lurus _namja_ tinggi itu yang dengan tak bergeming tetap menatap dan terlihat nyata bahwa _namja_ ini terlihat dingin apalagi dengan tatapan datarnya, namun tetap terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kaus putihnya yang dibalut jaket tipis berwarna _blue dark_, jeans berwarna senada, sepatu converse hitam dan tas ransel berwarna _navy_ melekat sempurna ditubuh tinggi pucatnya. Tak lupa wajahnya terlalu putih atau pucat untuk kalangan _namja_ korea.

"Kyuhyun-ah itu sepatu jelek siapa? Apa itu milik mu _agashi_?" Tawa yang sarat akan ejekan meluncur deras dari _namja _lain yang diyakini Sungmin adalah teman _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin segera mengambil sepatu miliknya itu, seolah tak terima dengan ucapan _namja_ yang tidak ada sopan santunnya itu Sungmin segera melotot ke arah _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa sepatu itu telah berada di tangan Sungmin, dengan santainya melenggang pergi dan tak menyadari tatapan tak percaya dari Sungmin yang kaget dengan perilaku _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun itu berlalu tanpa pamit atau apapun. "_Hyung-ah_ ayo pergi."

"Y-yak! K-kau tunggu aku! Jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun kaget dengan tangannya yang tengah digenggam keras _yeoja_ yang tak dikenalinya ini.

"_Wae agashi_?" tatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Jadilah pelatih ku?! _Jeball._"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Masih adakah yang ingin baca?

Silahkan bagi yang berkenan. ^^ pengennya bikin oneshoot tapi kayaknya akan terlalu panjang. maaf kalo ini terlalu pendek dan ceritanya agak nggak jelas.

Dari awal pengen juga bikin semirip film "High School Debut" tapi setelah mikir-mikir dibedain dikit, alx ceritanya agak lebay kelihatannya kalo terlalu mirip dan nggak enak hati. *u.u

review kalian menambah semangat saya untuk tetap menulis^^ saya pun sngat berterima kasih sekalii...

Mind To Review?

*GAEM


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE LESSON**

.oo

Semua isi cerita hanya milik saya~

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang "High School Debut '2011" dan banyak pengubahan didalamnya^^

Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other casts

Genre: Romance and Humor maybe

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**"Yang ingin plagiat dilarang baca"**

**.**

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

**.**

"Y-yak! K-kau tunggu aku! Jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun kaget dengan tangannya yang tengah digenggam keras _yeoja_ yang tak dikenalinya ini.

"_Wae agashi_?" tatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat malas melihat wajah Sungmin yang tengah memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Jadilah pelatih ku?! _Jeball._"

.

.

0o0

.

.

_Flashback_

_"__Minnie-ah! Ku mohon berhentilah berlaku tomboy! Kasihan sekali kau di beri Tuhan wajah seimut ini tapi tidak dengan sikap dan penampilan mu." Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat serius, serius dengan pembicaraan ini._

_"__Eoh? Nan mollayo Hyukkie-ah. Aku sudah membaca majalah dan menonton acara fasion diam-diam di kamar ku. Dan memperagakan apa yang ku tahu, tapi aku kehabisan akal untuk berusaha lagi Hyuk!" Sungmin makin mengeruhkan wajahnya._

_"__Apa kau bodoh huh! Seperti prinsip dari latihan softball mu! Berusaha dan lakukan! Tak ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kau genggam! Dan ingat kau mengetahui softball dari pelatih mu kan? Jadi…"_

_"__Jadi! Aku harus mencari pelatih untuk ku! Ya! Itu dia! Tapi siapa?"_

_Flashback End._

.

~0o0~

.

"_Yeobo-ah_ mengapa kau membiarkan Sungmin pergi? Apa kau tak melihatnya? Itu….."

"Ah` tak apa _chagie._ Aku membiarkan kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh dulu, masalah cara serahkan padaku. Lagi pula, _uri_ Sungmin sangat cantik walau memakai apapun." Senyum kebanggaannya semakin menjadi mengingat Sungmin anak gadisnya kini mulai berubah.

Kangin hanya bisa mendengus pasrah ketika akan berurusan dengan istrinya ini. Walau sedikit merasa aneh dengan kesenangan berlebihannya, tapi tetap saja Kangin sebagai laki-laki merasa aneh dengan diri Sungmin anaknya yang sedikit aneh dengan selera berpakaiannya hari ini. Memikirkannya saja membuat tambah pusing, terlebih Leeteuk istrinya.

.

.

SUNGMIN P.O.V

Niat ku dari awal hampir pupus melihat aku semakin mencintai _softball_. Sejak Menengah Pertama aku memiliki niat ingin menjadi wanita yang cantik dan memiliki kekasih saat SMA nanti. Dan itu berati aku harus meninggalkan dunia _softball_.

Dan sekarang aku bertumbuh normal, tapi tidak dengan perilaku ku yang sangat jauh dari kesan seorang gadis. Setiap hari hanya melakukan kegiatan olahraga di bawah terik matahari dan tidak pernah sedikit pun memikirkan untuk menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan dan berbelanja seperti gadis remaja lainnya.

Sampai sekarang pun tak ada _namja_ yang melirik kearah ku. Dan mengapa hari ini malah _namja_ mesum yang mendekat? Aku tak tahu mengapa orang-orang menatapku aneh. Ada apa dengan ku? Apa ada yang aneh?

SUNGMIN P.O.V End

.

.

"_M-mwo_? _M-mianhaeyo agashi_ sepertinya anda salah orang. Huh?" Kyuhyun segera mencengkram tangan Sungmin dengan niat ingin melepaskan genggaman Sungmin yang kian mengerat saja, apalagi dengan tatapan aneh menurut Kyuhyun dan semakin membuatnya jengah ditatap seperti ini.

Sungmin merasa ditolak secara percuma menurutnya, maka dengan intens saja makin memohon pada Kyuhyun kini. Hingga dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan andalannya yaitu _"Gwiyomi attack" _ namun sepertinya percuma saja bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin merasa aneh dengan sikap keterlaluan _yeoja_ yang benar-benar tak dikenalinya ini. " _mianhae agashi_ sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku? Maksud dari pelatih? Huh~"

"Y-yak Kyu! Apa kau lupa kita mau kemana huh! _Mian agashi_ tapi kami sedang terburu-buru! _Kajja_ Kyu!" Sungmin makin mengerutkan wajah ketika menadapati respon dari _namja_ yang sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Segera saja Kyuhyun ditarik paksa dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin yang kini telah di cap Kyuhyun sebagai wanita aneh. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tercengang ditempat.

"_ANDWAEE!_ _Jeballyoo…_ hiks". Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak ditempat menatap sedih kepergian Kyuhyun bersama temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Praktis orang-orang menatap aneh tingkah Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat kacau. Terlihat jelas dari cara berjalannya seperti mayat hidup. Hingga tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah kediamannya.

Degan malas memutar kenop pintu, Sungmin segera saja masuk tanpa memberi salam atau teriakan seperti biasanya menandakan bahwa "Lee Sungmin anak kalian telah pulang". Menaiki anakan tangga dengan perlahan dan sesekali menghembuskan napasnya selesuh mungkin.

Leeteuk segera berlari dari arah dapur setelah mendengar adanya suara derap kaki yang menginjak tangga. "Kau sudah pulang nak? Cepat sekali. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum cepat ganti baju dan turun makan yah?" Sungmin masih saja berlalu santai menaiki tangga dan tepat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Merasa di abaikan, Leeteuk merasa aneh dengan anaknya ini " Y-yak! Ada apa dengan mu?" Naas masih saja diabaikan Sungmin dan segera di hadiahi dengan suara debuman pintu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang terasa cepat bagi Sungmin. Dengan malas segera bangun dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan tenggelam dalam aktivitas pagi wajibnya yaitu kembali bersekolah.

Tak perlu berlama-lama dalam ritual mandinya, segera keluar dengan wajah yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Menyeret kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah lemari dan dengan pelan mengambil seragamnya.

Sungmin tepat berdiri didepan cermin yang dengan jujur menampilkan cetakan tubuhnya dan Sungmin mulai menatap lamat-lamat akan keadaan dirinya.

Terlihat jelas kini Sungmin mengenakan kemeja putih berkancing hitam, dasi biru, kaos kaki selutut berwarna putih dan rok lipit selutut berwarna hitam. Setelahnya melihat rambutnya yang masih berantakan, sehingga dengan menyisir seadanya saja hanya terlihat polos dengan tatanan rambut hazel bergelombang, bedak tipis dan tak lupa kaca mata wajibnya berframe merah kebesaran.

Menuruni tangga sambil menyampirkan tas sekolahnya berwarna merah itu semakin terlihat bahwa Sungmin kini telah siap ke sekolah.

Terduduk di antara Kangin dan Leeteuk. Segera menyeruput jus lemon dan melahap roti lapis selai strawberry kesukaannya. Sungmin makan dalam diam dan ini membuat Kangin membeo "_chagie_ apa kau sakit? Kalau ia, nanti _appa_ kirimkan surat ke sekolah." Kangin menatap khawatir anaknya.

"_Ahni appa_ Minnie baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir. _Jja_` Minnie pamit _eomma -appa_. _Annyeong _" Sungmin segera berlalu pergi dari meja makan dan bergegas memakai sepatunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan _chagie_ " Senyum samar tercetak jelas dari sang _eomma_ yang terlihat khawatir akan anaknya Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Suasana kelas mulai terdengar berisik karena semua siswa sudah mulai terkumpul ramai masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sungmin terlihat masuk ke kelasnya. Dengan masih menekuk wajahnya, perlahan segera meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi dengan lesuh.

Melihat keadaan Sungmin yang tak biasa, seorang _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi diabaikan Sungmin kini duduk di belakangnya segera datang mendekati Sungmin. "Minnie-ah _waeyo_? Kau sampai tak menyadari kehadiran ku".

"A-ah! Wokkie-ah _mian_. Hehehe ak-k…." Sungmin tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, ia terlalu shock.

Sungmin makin membeku di tempatnya. Mata rubanya makin membulat melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan di depan kelasnya kini.

Terlalu takut tak ada kesempatan lagi, Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya hingga Ryeowook merasa benar-benar terabaikan kini dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Praktis membuatnya sedih.

.

Sungmin terlalu fokus dengan punggung itu.

Hingga Sungmin tak menyadari berlari dengan sangat tidak sopan menyambar para siswa yang tengah berlalu-lalang di koridor. Sempat pula Sungmin terjatuh tak dapat menyeimbangkan langkah kaki tergesahnya itu.

"Y-YAK KAU! BERHENTI KU MOHON BERHENTI!" Masih saja tak di dengar olehnya dan tak menyadari bahwa sang target telah menuruni tangga dan menuju kearah lapangan. Dengan gesit Sungmin melompati tangga dan meneriaki nama _namja_ itu. "KYUHYUNN!".

Merasa dipanggil seseorang, Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke asal suara. Praktis mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat apa yang sedang sedang terjadi, melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang melompat kearahnya.

Sungmin gusar dengan arah lompatannya, pasrah jika akan jatuh ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang tidak beruntung. Kyuhyun segera menggeser tubuhnya kearah lain, hingga Sungmin mendarat tepat di atas kerasnya marmer lapangan.

"A-aw _a-appo _mengapa kau tak menoleh huh? Sedari tadi aku memanggil mu!"

Kyuhyun tergagap melihat tingkah _yeoja_ yang menurutnya gila ini. _Apa dia tak merasa sakit setelah terjatuh?_ Pertanyaan aneh langsung menyambar pikiran Kyuhyun kala melihat Sungmin yang tak wajar menurutnya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru menahan respon wajahnya yang berubah datar menatap lurus kearah Sungmin. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Sungguh Kyuhyun terlalu malas berhadapan dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan orang yang tak dikenalinya.

"Kau tak melihatnya?" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun, dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah Kyuhyun seolah memohon.

Kyuhyun mengikuti perkataan Sungmin dan mengamati tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. "Lalu?" tepat Kyuhyun menatap remeh Sungmin.

"_J-jeball_ jadikan aku cantik dan _namja-namja_ dapat menatap kearah ku. Cara berpakaian mu sangat indah. Hum? Mau yah? Ya?" Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan terhenti tepat saatmerasa ada yang menggandeng tangannya.

"_Nugu _Kyuh?"

"A-ah _noona_. Apa kau mau ke kelas?" Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan baju kakaknya.

"Y-yak ku mohon." Sungmin setengah mengejar kedua kakak beradik itu.

Merasa ada seseorang yang terabaikan, Ahra segera berbalik arah dan menatap Sungmin seduktif. Sungmin makin merasa terpojok dengan tatapan tak biasa seperti ini.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, joneun _Lee Sungmin _imnidha_" Sungmin berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Praktis, air muka Ahra tiba-tiba berubah seketika. "Aih! Kau! Kau Sungmin! Kau memenangkan pertandingan _softball_ dua hari lalukan?"

"_N-ne_ heheheh"

Kyuhyun makin jengah dengan arah bicara Ahra yang ternyata mengenal _yeoja_ gila ini. Dan apa? Kyuhyun mendengar nama _yeoja_ ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya.

"Apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Ada urusan apa dengan adik ku?" Ahra penasaran dengan maksud Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ku mohon jadilah pelatih ku! Tolong ajarkan aku menjadi gadis populer!" Sungmin sangat percaya diri dengan semua perkataan yang sarat akan memohon ini.

"Aku bisa membantu mu." Ahra dapat mengerti perasaan Sungmin, karena mereka sama-sama wanita.

"_Ahni noona_! Kau tak bisa melakukannya! Kau lihat Lee Sungmin, gaya berpakaian mu itu sungguh salah. Gaya rambut, makeup, dasi, seragam dan kaos kaki itu! Mereka sangat tidak serasi." Kyuhyun makin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Jeballyoo…_ tolong ajarkan aku hal semacam itu!"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Perempuan itu menyusahkan." Spontan Kyuhyun membuang wajah ke samping.

"Heh?" Sungmin makin bingung dan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau. Tentukan sendiri apa yang sesuai dengan mu! Kau sungguh tak mempercayai dirimu sendiri. _Kajja`_." Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin sambil menarik Ahra pergi.

Sungmin makin tertunduk lesuh meratapi nasibnya yang di tolak Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin tak sengaja bertemu dengan Cho Ahra di tepi lapangan. "Maafkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia memang seperti itu pada wanita. Karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai wanita lagi. Dia berpikir semua adalah musuh."

"Kasihan sekali…" Sungmin menekuk wajahnya sedih mendengar hal tentang Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Cho Ahra. Maaf aku belum memberi tahu nama ku. Dan adik ku namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku tahu , kau luar biasa dalam _Softball_!" Ahra semakin antusias dengan bicaranya.

"Ah~ _gomawoyoo."_

_"_Sejak SMP kau sangat populer dalam _Softball_. Dan setiap hari kau hanya memakai kaos, jadi kau tak mengerti fasion, heh?" Ahra sungguh sangat lancar berkata hal demikian. Tidak bagi yang mendengarnya, sungguh sangat sakit mendengar hal itu. Sungmin seperti tertusuk belati tajam tepat kearah jantungnya.

_"__Mengejutkan sekali, Eonni dapat berkata hal demikian dengan sangat kejam dengan wajah polos dan cantik itu. Terlebih semuanya itu benar!"_ Sungmin bergumam kecut dalam hatinya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, akan ku pinjamkan pakaian ku. Waktu terakhir aku memakainya aku sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Tapi kan itu _eonni _sendiri yang memakainya dan pasti itu sangat cantik untuk _eonni_." Sungmin menatap intens tubuh Ahra yang cantik itu.

"Apa kau mau ke rumah ku? _Kajja`_!" Ahra segera menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan menyeretnya untuk ikut bersama.

"Heh? Aku mau!"

.

.

Berada di kediaman Cho merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi Sungmin, merasa senang apalagi Ahra mengajaknya dan meminjamkan bajunya. Dan sekarang Sungmin tengah mencoba pakaian Ahra yang lebih terlihat seperti dress itu. Dan terlihat jelas lengan dan kaki Sungmin yang agak jenjang itu yang sedikit berotot.

"Kau sangat cocok Sungmin-ah! Kau benar-benar serasi." Ahra menatap bangga bajunya yang kini dipakai Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin berdiri sambil merentangkan tangan dan melihat dirinya dari pantulan cermin.

"Ya! Kau terlihat sangat manis!" Ahra tertawa senang melihat tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat akan meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja. Dan kini berdiri sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Ah! Kyu. Lihatlah apa Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan?" Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badan menatap lurus kearah Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin kaget melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya santai. Menurut Sungmin Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dengan kaos santainya itu.

"Ah! Kami membelikan mu _jajangmyeon_ kesukaanmu."

Sungmin menatap nyalang kearah Kyuhyun "_ku mohon jadilah pelatih ku!"_ Sungmin hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati.

"Aku tak mau jadi pelatih mu." Kyuhyun berkata santai kearah Sungmin kini.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin makin mengernyitkan keningnya tanda makin kebingungan dengan diri Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menatap _jajangmyeon_ dan kini menyadari bahwa dia tak berselerah dengan makanan. "kalau begitu kau ambillah makanan ini. Ini untuk mu. Dan bentuk lengan baju mu salah, itu menunjukkan ototmu. Gaya rambut mu juga tak sesuai dengan pakaian mu. Kau dan _noona_ memilliki bentuk tubuh yang berbeda. Dan kemudian…"

"Y-ye?"

"Lupakan!" Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ahra, berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Apa itu? Katakan semuanya padaku!" Sungmin masih gencar berucap.

Kyuhyun terhenti. "Mengapa kau sangat ingin populer?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan posisi membelakangi Sungmin.

"I-itu karena aku ingin memiliki _namjachingu_!" Kata Sungmin dan terlihat jelas rona merah kini menghiasi pipi yang sedikit _cubby _ itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Pria seperti apa?" Kini Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Ah~ itu belum sempat aku pikirkan." Sungmin makin malu mengatakannya.

"Suatu hubungan tidak semuanya seindah yang kau bayangkan!" Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

Sungmin tak hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Dan segera mengejar Kyuhyun sebelum sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-shi! Aku tahu semua hubungan itu tak selalu indah. Dan ada kalanya senang dan susah atau sedih. Tapi dengan menghadapinya bersama-sama dan berusaha pasti kita dapat melewatinya dan selalu bersama. Aku akan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun berhasil menatap tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu! Ya benar! Lakukanlah yang terbaik."

.

.

Suara TV yang terdengar berisik itu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang tengah santai membaca majalah sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Penasaran dengan acara apa yang sedang di tonton sang kakaknya itu. "Apa yang _noona_ tonton?".

"kau lihat itu Sungmin! Lihatlah betapa bersemangatnya dia!" Ahra sangat antusias menonton acara olahraga local yang tengah menyiarkan siaran pertandingan olahraga _softball_ yang kebetulan adalah pertandingan yang diikuti oleh Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tak sadar ikut menonton acara itu. Dan terlihat Sungmin sedang akan melempar bola kearah lawan dan detik berikutnya Sungmin berhasil menggagalkan pukulan lawannya. Hal ini menandakan bahwa team Sungmin memenangkan pertandingan itu. Sungmin pun melompat kegirangan di tempat dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Kyyyaaaaa Lee Sungmin hebat! Kau lihatkan Kyu!" Ahra tertawa bangga melihat aksi Sungmin itu.

Berikutnya kini terlihat Sungmin yang sedang diwawancara oleh seorang reporter yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaanya memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sungmin terlihat hanya merespon dengan jawabannya dengan menangis terharu dan berkata diselah-selah tangisannya "ternyata benar! Jika kau melakukan dengan benar dan sungguh-sungguh maka mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan dan kau juga akan menang!"

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempat, mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya dengan ucapan Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Ahra sang kakak yang malah tertawa geli melihat betapa hebat dan lucunya Sungmin kini.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada ditaman-lagi dan terlihat Sungmin memakai baju dress putih dengan cardigan ungu pastel yang dipadankan dengan stocking putih berbunga-bunga juga sepatu merah yang sepadan dengan pita berbunga tergantung di leher jenjangnya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sedikit di buat keriting dan topi berwarna hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Yosh! Datanglah hari yang penuh dengan cinta!" senyum merekah hebat dari kedua bibir shape M nya itu.

Naas Sungmin berdiri di tengah taman hingga berjam-jam malah tidak ada yang menoleh dan sekedar berkenalan atau mengajaknya jalan. Sungguh pikiran Sungmin sangat abstrak dan konyol melihat betapa noraknya pakaian Sungmin. Begitulah penilaian tiap pengunjung ditaman itu.

"_Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku telah melakukan semua hal terbaik tapi…. Aku tak mengerti"_ Sungmin tertunduk lesuh memandang lurus pijakanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memakai parfum terlalu banyak!"

Sungmin segera menoleh kearah suara berasal. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin, sekarang Kyuhyun berada di sini. "M-malaikatt" Sungmin terdiam kaku.

"Topi mu terlihat mencolok."

Sungmin segera membuang topinya.

"Dilehermu apa itu? Sungguh tak pantas."

Dengan kasar Sungmin menarik pita berbunga itu dari lehernya dan membuangnya.

"K-Kyu.." Sungmin menatap tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau terlalu antusias, hingga tidak akan ada yang mendekatimu."

Sungmin segera melangkah tepat lebih mendekati Kyuhyun. "Apa… kau mau.. menjadi pelatihku?" Sungmin sungguh berharap bahwa Kyuhyun dapat menyanggupinya.

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tiba-tiba membuang muka kearah lain. "Y-ya! Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kyuhyun lebih melangkah ke depan menatap intens wajah Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

heheheh FF gaje nyambung lagii.

Maaf banget, disini Ahra eonni dibuat lain dari pada lain dan jenjang umur Kyu sama Ahra pendek. karena yah ini keinginan saya, mengubah image Ahra yang biasa tidak pernah terlihat sedikit kekanakan dan lembut pada Kyu. hahah Maaf bnget.

Makasih untuk para viewers yang udah dengan senang hati meluang waktu merespon tulisan saya yang abal ini. ^^

Maaf updatenya lamaa,, habis kmren itu smpat hilang pasion dan ide.. -_-

silahkan dinikmatiii...

RnR` Pleaseeeee ^^

GAEM~


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE LESSON**

.oo.

Semua isi cerita hanya milik saya~

Terinspirasi dari film Jepang "High School Debut '2011" dan banyak pengubahan didalamnya^^

Casts: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other casts

Genre: Romance and Humor maybe

**PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER**

**IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**"Yang ingin plagiat dilarang baca!"**

**.**

**.**

**0o0**

**.**

**.**

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tiba-tiba membuang muka kearah lain. "Y-ya! Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kyuhyun lebih melangkah ke depan menatap intens wajah Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. " Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku". Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan Sungmin makin menatap polos tepat pada kedua mata Kyuhyun yang hitam kelam itu.

"Dan jika kau lakukan, maka aku akan berhenti menjadi pelatihmu!".

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu!" Sungmin setengah berteriak menatap ceria wajah datar Kyuhyun.

"Sama sekali tidak! _Arra?_" Kyuhyun sungguh tidak main-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan merasa heran dengan tingkat keceriaan seorang Lee Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Sungmin mengepal keras kedua tangannya gemas karena tidak mungkin dapat memeluk orang yang akan menjadi pelatihnya ini. Sungmin terlalu bersemangat hingga senyumnya yang sangat khas itu menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau… wajah mu biasa saja, tapi kau memiliki senyum yang manis." Kyuhyun terlalu terhanyut menatap wajah senang Sungmin yang terlihat sangat imut itu. "Kau harus menjadikannya sebagai nilai jual."

"Heh?" Sungmin spontan berhenti tersenyum dan dengan cepat menatap polos wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan jarak dekat itu.

"Kau dapat memanggilku Kyu." Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung mencerna kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun tadi.

Tak berlama-lama merasa Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya, Sungmin segera mengejarnya " Baiklah pelatih!".

"Sudah ku bilang, kau dapat memanggilku Kyu!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dengan panggilan Sungmin dan segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ya! Baiklah".

Kyuhyun berhenti dan segera menatap Sungmin lagi yang sedang mengekorinya "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku!" .

Sungmin refleks menggeleng semangat " Tidak akan, aku tidak akan! Tidak akan pernah!".

Kyuhyun segera berlalu secepat mungkin dan Sungmin mengerjarnya dengan sedikit melompat-lompat girang tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

.

.

Hari-hari kedepannya bagi Sungmin akan menjadi hari yang penuh dengan pembelajaran lebih dari belajar formalnya disekolah. Senang sudah tentu baginya mengingat bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pelatihnya, khusus hanya untuknya.

Sungmin masih saja terus tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, tak sadar bahwa banyak sekali mata yang melihatnya aneh dengan tingkah berjalannya sesekali melompat girang layaknya seperti anak kecil saja. Hingga tak terasa berapa lama dia telah sampai tepat di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Lee.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti kala melihat ada seseorang yang sedang memotong rumput di tamannya. _'Tak seperti biasanya eomma dan appa menyewa seseorang dirumahnya'_ Sungmin membatin.

"_Ahjumma _sedang apa disini? Kau siapa?" Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Ah~ _jusohabnidha agashi_. Saya pembantu baru agashi, saya baru dipekerjakan tadi pagi. Apakah tuan dan nyonya tak memberitahu _agashi_ kalau mereka akan pergi ke Jepang dalam waktu sebulan? Di dalam ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu."

Sungmin tak butuh waktu lama untuk segera masuk dan menanyakan hal ini pada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. Wajah Sungmin mengeras pasih mendengar perkataan pembantu barunya itu yang berkata bahwa orangtuanya pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini.

"Lee _Aaajuussshhii!_ Lama tak jumpa. Apa benar _appa _dan _eomma_ pergi? Minnie tinggal dengan siapa nanti?" Terlihat kontras Sungmin berlari dan segera memeluk erat orang yang dipanggilnya paman itu dengan mimik wajah Sungmin yang sangat terlihat menyedihkan mendapati bahwa dia tengah sendiri.

"Yak! Kau tak berubah masih saja bertingkah seperti bocah! Ini sangat mendadak Lee Sungmin. Kau harus sedikit hidup mandiri. Sudah syukur kau ditinggalkan satu pembantu, tak lama hanya satu bulan saja. Paman tak bisa menemanimu, setelah ini juga paman akan menyusul mereka. Kami yakin kau bisa sendiri kan? Ini kartu kredit yang ayahmu titipkan, pakai dengan cermat! Satu bulan tak lama Lee Sungmin."

Pamannya hanya bisa menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak rambut _hazel_ nya. Tak lama setelahnya pergi dan hanya melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu setelahnya menghilang pergi.

Sungmin tertunduk lesuh melihat keadaannya sekarang yang merasa sangat kesepian. Dengan cepat pula Sungmin sedikit terhibur dengan mengingat bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya sendiri, ada pelatihnya yang akan sedikit mengiburnya dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang akan dimulainya besok.

Segera berlari ke kamar dan berebenah dan mungkin setelahnya akan tidur atau masih akan duduk di depan meja berlajarnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan majalah yang telah diguntingnya dan telah tertata rapih tertempel dalam buku yang menjadi sebagai buku refrensi belajarnya nanti. Sungmin terlihat sangat antusias dengan hari esok.

"Mulai besok aku akan menjadi populer" Senyumnya tak pernah hilang sedari tadi menatap tumpukan majalah sambil memangku kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya.

"Hhh~ itu pasti akan menjadi berat…" Sungmin pun terlelap asal di mejanya dan pasti paginya akan terasa menyakitkan baginya untuk bangun pagi.

.

.

* * *

**Pelajaran 1**

**"Mari Belajar Tentang Pakaian"**

"Baiklah Pelatih!"

Sungmin terlihat sangat antusias dengan pelajaran dari Kyuhyun yang asik duduk di tepi meja guru. Merka mengambil waktu yang memang pas dengan waktu pulang sekolah, meminta izin penjaga sekolah agar mereka bisa lebih lama berada dalam kelas. Di dalam kelas khusus mereka hanya terdapat dua buah meja dan kursih dan Sungmin duduk di tengah-tengah kelas dengan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan Sungmin duduk.

"Aku telah berpikir tentang alasan utama mengapa kau selalu tak berhasil Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, inilah cirri khas Kyuhyun yang sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah! Apa itu? Mohon dijelaskan." Sungmin siap dengan buku tebalnya serta pulpen yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan erat, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Pertama. Saat ini tak ada yang mencari pacar di kota." Kyuhyun menatap intens wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi sangat keruh kini.

"_M-mwo?_ Tapi … tapi ini lihatlah lokasi mencari pacar!" Sungmin membuka kasar buku tebalnya yang merupakan buku refrensinya untuk belajar yang penuh dengan tempelan gambar-gambar baju dan sekarang diperlihatkannya tempelan warna-warni yang ternyata adalah peta kecil yang berjudul 'Peta Mencari Pacar'.

"I-ini apa?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin yang terlalu siap ini. Apalagi dengan adanya Peta yang dimaksudkan Sungmin ini. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil buku itu dan membuka satu persatu lembar sambil menatap tak percaya isi buku yang penuh warna itu. Dan tepat Kyuhyun menatap semua bagian gambar yang di tempel adalah wajah Lee Sungmin sendiri yang di tempel dengan gambar-gambar pakaian yang di ambil dari majalah.

"Ini buku catatan pelajaran tentang cara bagaimana menarik perhatian pria. Aku mempelajarinya dari majalah dan komik wanita. Hal-hal yang cocok dan sesuai dengan wanita juga pakaian untuk wanita." Sungmin berkata sambil menutup mata membayangkan kesehariannya itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap horror buku ditangannya. Sampai …

"Ck! Baiklah aku mengerti." Kyuhyun segera berbalik membelakangi Sungmin dan melempar buku itu ke tong sampah yang sedang di dorong oleh cleaning service yang kebetulan tepat berada di depan pintu kelas mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum bangga dengan hasil lemparannya yang berhasil masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang dibalas dengan dengan tepukan tangan sang cleaning service.

"_AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAEEEEEE_!" Sungmin berteriak sekuatnya tak menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya keterlaluan membuang bukunya.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan memukul meja Sungmin dengan tegas, hingga Sungmin seketika tersentak kaget dibuatnya.

"Ku katakan padamu. Itulah sebab dasar kesalahan mu!" Kyuhyun makin menundudukkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. Hingga nyaris tak ada celah lagi bagi Sungmin untuk menghindar. Sungmin hanya bisa membatu menatap wajah Kyuhyun kini.

"A-apa?" Sungmin hanya bisa membeo sekenanya.

"Mencampur _Kimchi _ dengan _Jajangmyeon_ sambil meminum teh hitam, sungguh tak mengenakkan bukan? Rasanya menjijikkan, benarkan?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur sambil terus menatap Sungmin. Sungmin dengan lugunya menerawang dan memikirkan tentang perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun memukul meja Sungmin lagi dengan lebih keras sambil memajukan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin lagi dari jarak yang tak dikatakan jauh. "Tidak usah kau bayangkan! Jelas-jelas itu menjijikan!".

Refleks Sungmin mendorong kursihnya kebelakang dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "I-iya".

Kyuhyun merasa cukup dengan perkataannya, segera saja Kyuhyun berdiri tegap seperti biasa sambil menatap jendela. " Dalam hal apapun. Hari ini aku akan menemukan rok yang sesuai dengan mu."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Selama SMP aku hanya mengenakan kaos! Semuanya begitu. Aku mau pelatih memilihkan rok yang terlihat bagus untuk ku! " Sungmin melompat dari kursihnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Kyu!" Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan kelas dan sambil berjalan acuh meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih setia mengekorinya.

"Tas mu!"

Sungmin segera berlari ke dalam kelas lagi mengambil tasnya yang hampir terlupakan. Sungmin sangat mengagumi kehebatan Kyuhyun yang mengingat apapun tentangnya dan apalagi kehebatan Kyuhyun yang bisa membaca isi hatinya. Katakan Lee Sungmin terlalu mengada-ada tentang kelebihan Kyuhyun yang pertama.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin P.O.V**

Aku terlalu bersemangat! Kyuhyun mengajak ku jalan-jalan, katanya akan mencarikanku pakaian yang cocok denganku. Sedari tadi aku tak mengenali tempat-tempat yang ku lewati. Sampai , akhirnnya aku tak menyadari sekarang kami sudah berada dalam sebuah butik. Yah, aku terlalu pusing melihat jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berpenampilan seperti Kyuhyun kini. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku ke punggung Kyuhyun yang berada didepan.

Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengekori Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memilah-milah baju yang dipajang. Aku memberanikan diri memegang baju-baju yang terlihat berbulu itu, aku hanya bisa mengagumi pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung apik ini. Hhh~ dan jika aku memakai apa yang dipilih Kyu pasti akan terlihat cantik~.

Dan tiba-tiba banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, sontak itu membuat ku terdorong ke belakang seakan mereka menyingkirkan ku.

"Apa kau sendirian?" kata salah seorang wanita itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap dari belakang.

"Tidak juga." Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap kearah ku. Aku masih tak mengerti.

Wanita lainnya masih bertanya tentang kedatangan Kyuhyun ke sini, sambil sesekali berusaha menempel di bahu Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan mereka. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit ku mengerti. Hhh~ luar biasa, Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki disini, dan lihat! Mereka para wanita dengan cepat mendekatinya. Aku hanya bisa menatap kagum.

**.**

**Lee Sungmin P.O.V End**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, dia hanya tetap fokus pada pajangan rok. Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah rok berwarna hijau yang panjangnya sepanjang lutut dan sedikit bergelombang.

"Hey… Coba pakai ini."

Sungmin sedikit berjengit di tempat dan wajahnya menunduk malu ditatap gadis-gadis itu bersamaan saat Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin untuk mencoba rok pilihannya. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin terlihat hanya memakai jaket ungu dan celana jeans panjang lengkap dengan ransel hitamnya juga sepatu converse. Tak lupa rambut berponi yang hanya disisir seadanya dan kacamata frame merah kebesarannya.

Sungmin bergerak maju kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil rok itu segera masuk ke ruang ganti. Sungmin berjalan dengan pandangan yang sedikit ketakutan dipandang dengan tatapan meremehkan dari gadis-gadis di belakang Kyuhyun.

_'Terlalu banyak yang menghakimi!'_ Sungmin membatin.

2 menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba tirai ruang ganti itu terbuka, dan terpampang jelas Sungmin yang telah mengenakan rok pilihan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menunggu sedari tadi langsung menatap Sungmin dan ternyata gadis-gadis tadi belum beranjak juga, masih setia berada di belakang Kyuhyun yang ikut menunggu hasil penampilan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin berdiri sambil memperagakan cara berdirinya yang sedikit dibuat-buatnya agar terlihat anggun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah tak puas dengan penampilan Sungmin, sama halnya dengan para gadis yang ikut menunggu dibelakangnya.

Berjam-jam mereka berada dibutik yang sama. Puluhan rok, atau sampai semua jenis rok yang ada pada butik itu di coba oleh Sungmin. Tapi tak ada sama sekali yang cocok. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah frustasi gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan butik dan beristirahat di salah satu taman terdekat.

Kyuhyun duduk memunggungi Sungmin sambil tertunduk lesuh. Dan Sungmin duduk sedikit menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan dengan posisi yang menundukan kepalanya tanda rasa bersalahnya yang amat dalam terhadap usaha Kyuhyun yang gagal karenanya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak terlihat bagus menggunakan rok." Sungmin menggenggam tali tasnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Kyuhyun yang semula sedikit bergerak kearah Sungmin , namun segera membelakanginya lagi dan tertunduk lesuh – lagi.

_'Oh! Tidak! Ini hanya akan membuat semakin canggung! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu! Aku harus membuat lelucon!'_ Sungmin membatin sambil bergerak frustasi mencari akal.

"Kau tak perlu membuat lelucon Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berkata sekenanya.

"_Mwo_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sungmin beringsut bergerak kearah Kyuhyun sambil menatap tak percaya.

"Cara berpikirmu selalu sangat transparan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari arah samping dan tetap duduk dengan gaya yang sedikit lesuh – lagi.

"Aku transparan?"

Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan cara duduknya, segera menatap Sungmin dengan santai. "Ngomong-ngomong lelucon apa yang akan kau katakana tadi?".

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin menatap serius dengan mimik yang dibuat-buat meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya, hingga memutuskan untuk pergi lebih baik. Dan sungmin mengekori Kyuhyun – lagi. " Maafkan akuuu…"

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemari bajunya. Dan Sungmin dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat seluruh sudut ruangan minimalis yang mendominasi seperti ruang kerja.

"Pada dasarnya pakaian pria lebih cocok denganmu ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap baju-bajunya.

"Hm~ _nee_". Sungmin masih asik dengan ritual melihat-lihat lemari susun yang terdapat buku-buku, hingga Sungmin menemukan sebuah gelang sulam berwarna biru-merah dan mengambilnya sambil menatapnya dari dekat.

"Ini lucu sekali, siapa yang membuatnya?" Sungmin tersenyum lucu melihat corak gelang, yang ia yakini bahwa ini pasti dibuat oleh seseorang.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah Sungmin dan merampas gelang itu."Kau tak bisa memilikinya, aku akan membuangnya!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Lagi pula itu tak sesuai dengan mu." Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dengan bentakkannya tadi.

Sungmin hanya menatap maklum tingkah Kyuhyun seperti itu, karena dia menganggap bahwa itu adalah bagian dari pelajaran yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah kembali kearah lemarinya dan mengambil satu stelan pakaian untuk Sungmin kenakan. "Pakailah ini."

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah serius dengan buku sketsa dan pensil yang meliuk-liuk anggun diatasnya. Kyuhyun sedang membuat sketsa design baju untuk Sungmin.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin, dan seketika Kyuhyun mengagumi pakaiannya yang sedang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin memegang kedua bahunya mendorong Sungmin berjalan kearah cermin besar dan terlihatlah tampilan Sungmin yang mengenakan pakaiannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ku kira ini yang sesuai dengan mu."

"Hm! Ini bagus sekali!" Sungmin menggangguk semangat.

"Tidak! Ini tidak bagus! Memang benar pakaian itu sesuai dengan mu." Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin dan membalik paksa hingga Sungmin berputar dan berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ini terlihat sesuai. Tangan dan kaki mu tertutup dengan longgarnya baju, karena kau memiliki otot _Softball_ mu." Kyuhyun menatap serius dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya hanya berdiri pasrah dengan apa yang akan dibuat sang pelatihnya.

"Tapi, ini benar-benar salah untuk mencari perhatian para pria." Kyuhyun benar-benar memastikan perkataannya agar Sungmin mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Ini sangat bagus!" Sungmin meremas gemas kaos yang tengah dipakainya kini. "Jika kau bilang ini bagus, ya tidak apa-apa!". Sengit Sungmin.

"Pokoknya tidak Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun hampir emosi dengan tingkah Sungmin yang membantahnya padahal sudah benar-benar Sungmin salah dengan anggapan bahwa pakaian ini bagus tapi tidak cocok dengan wanita.

"Seharusnya pakaian wanita yang sesuai dengan mu."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ku bilang tidak!" Kyuhyun menatap geram sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Sungmin.

"Aaaahh~ jadi Kyuhyun melakukannya juga!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seketika menatap ke asal suara dan ini praktis menginterupsi kegiatan debat diantara keduanya. Dan terlihat ada dua _namja_ bersama Cho Ahra yang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun berkata sarat akan nada tak suka sambil membuang muka menatap kearah jendela.

"Ku dengar Kyuhyun sedang melatih seseorang sekarang. Dan itu orangnya? Sepertinya menarik!" Salah seorang _namja_ yang berkata sambil sesekali terkekeh geli melihat kegiatan Kyuhyun yang baru ini.

"Ooh~ kau yang tempo hari itu kan?" Sungmin melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang dihapal betul olehnya pernah bertemu dengannya ditaman bersama Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan aku temannya Cho Kyuhyun. Namaku Lee Donghae." _Namja _penyuka ikan itu memperkenalkan diri dan diikuti oleh temannya yang berada disebelah kiri Cho Ahra. " Namaku Choi Siwon." _Namja_ yang bermaga Choi itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya hingga Sungmin merasa aneh melihatnya.

"Benarkan? Dia benar-benar imut?" Cho Ahra menimpali pembicaraan perkenalan mereka sambil tersenyum bangga melihat Sungmin.

"Ya~ Dia benar-benar lebih imut dari yang ku pikirkan. Kkkkk~" Siwon makin mendekat kearah Sungmin sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"_jeongmalyeoo_?" Sungmin makin berbinar mendengar pujian Siwon padanya.

Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan mereka segera berbalik menatap Siwon dan Donghae. " Sudahlah. Jangan dengarkan dia, itu hanya basa-basi saja!"

"Aah~ _kereokunaa_?" Sungmin tertunduk lesuh sambil mempoutkan bibir pinkiss shape M nya itu tanda tak menerima perkataan Kyuhyun sarat akan mengejeknya.

"Tidak! Kau benar-benar imut! Kau adalah tipe ideal ku!" Donghae mendekat kearah Sungmin sambil tersenyum gemas menatap tingkah Sungmin yang sangat imut saat merajuk itu.

"_MMMWWOO_?" Sungmin praktis melebarkan kedua mata rubahnya menatap kaget pada perkataan Donghae yang makin memujinya kini.

Kyuhyun makin berdiri malas meladeni kedua temannya ini. " Dia mengatakan pada semua orang." Kyuhyun menatap malas akan tingkat kepolosan Sungmin yang percaya saja dengan perkataan mereka.

Sungmin otomatis tertunduk lesuh mengetahuinya. "Ah~ melelahkan sekali. Tolong jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Semua pujian ini omong kosong… basa basi.."

"Hanya mengobrol saja, huh?" Donghae sepertinya mengajak Sungmin untuk berbincang bersama semuanya.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan teras terasa makin meramai dengan cerita yang bawakan Donghae tentang keluarga Cho. Ahra sang kakak tengah sibuk dengan menyiapkan spaghetti buatannya dan Siwon asik mendengarkan semua cerita Donghae seakan tengah mendengarkan ceramah ataupun petuah karena terlihat jelas guratan-guratan serius dari wajah Siwon kini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, malah asik duduk sedikit jauh dengan mereka berempat sambil meminum teh.

"Minn-ah. Kyuhyun dan Ahra _noona_ tinggal sendiri. Sedangkan orang tua mereka tinggal di Tokyo mengurus semua usaha mereka. Tapi mereka tumbuh dengan baik, Ahra _noona_ tetap cantik dan imut dengan apa yang dipakainya sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sikap dinginnya itu susah bergaul dengan banyak orang apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi kau hebat Min! Benarkan Kyu?" semuanya praktis menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk sendiri sambil meneguk teh terakhirnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Hhh~ kalian tunggu disini. Aku ke kamar, mau menggambar sketsa saja." Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat sambil menatap bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah merasa biasa saja dan membiarkan mereka berbincang tentangnya.

"Membauat sketsa?" Sungmin beralih menatap Ahra, Donghae dan Siwon. "_Ne_! itu untuk mu! Kyuhyun akan membuat pakaian. Adik yang baik~" Ahra menatap Sungmin berbinar sesekali memainkan garpu diudara.

"Dari dulu Kyuhyun memang paling populer! Saat SD saja saat Valentine, dia pulang membawa coklat sebanyak 70 liter!" Donghae mulai lagi dengan cerita memori Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, saat kau populer banyak yang akan membencimu juga." Siwon menengahi pembicaraan Donghae. "Yahh, banyak gadis-gadis yang berkelahi memperebutkannya. Jika yang kalah maka akan memberikan surat kebencian di loker sepatu Kyuhyun. Oo ia! Ada juga insiden rajutan yang…"

"Itu kata-kata tabu! Benarkan?" Siwon gemas dengan cerewetnya Donghae kini semangat hampir menceritakan semuanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ _nee_ _mian_. Heheh" Donghae merasa bersalah dengan mulutnya yang tak bisa dijaganya ini.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun saat SMP dia berpacaran dengan manager klub basketnya." Ahra mencoba menceritakan hal lain tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap Ahra dengan serius mendengar ceritanya.

"Mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai saat Kyuhyun latihan sendiri. Managernya membawakan minuman dan handuk untuknya. Tapi manager dari klub yang lainnya juga ingin memiliki Kyuhyun, dan gadis itu ingin merampas Kyuhyun dari pacarnya dengan berbohong mengatakan bahwa dia juga berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin merasa kasihan dan wajahnya berubah keruh mendengarnya "Kasihan sekali."

"Tapi sayangnya, pacarnya itu mengirah bahwa kebohongan itu adalah benar. Dia memutuskan Kyuhyun dibawah derasnya hujan. Gadis itu meminta saran dari anggota klub lainnya tentang hal ini. Sampai-sampai anggota tim basket tak mempercayai Kyuhyun lagi dan dalam pertandingan mereka pasti tidak akan mengoper bola kepadanya. Hingga dalam kejuaraan itu mereka kalah, padahal mereka adalah pemenang bertahan. Mantan pacarnya itu juga pernah membuat sebuah gelang rajutandan memberikan satu untuk Kyuhyun. Itulah kenapa kami menyebutnya insiden rajutan." Panjang Ahra bercerita, tak sadar bahwa Sungmin makin menundukan kepalanya mengingat kejadian tadi siang tentang gelang yang ditemukannya dan segera dirampas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gadis yang menjadi pacarnya Kyuhyun itu memutuskan sendiri dengan Kyuhyun, padahal aku yakin Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya." Ahra mengakhiri ceritanya, sadar bahwa dia terlalu jauh bercerita.

"Sejak itu Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai wanita manapun."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya manatap tak percaya perkataan Siwon terakhir itu. Sungmin masih mengingat betul dengan perkataan sok nya dulu tentang suatu hubungan dan ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang seperti tak menerima.

"Itulah mengapa kami tak percaya, dia setuju menjadi pelatihmu." Donghae menatap tak percaya gadis yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini bisa diterima oleh seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tak bercerita yang macam-macam kan?"

Ahra, Donghae dan Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada piring masing-masing yang berisi spaghetti. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar hebat dan Sungmin segera menangis kencang setelahnya.

"Huueeeee Cho Kyuhyun aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" Sungmin berbalik arah menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya kini.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin yang menangis didepannya. Karena tak tahan, Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan hasil sketsanya kepada Sungmin. "Jadi… Ku pikir ini cocok untuk mu."

"_Jeongmal ghamsahamnidha_!"

.

.

Sungmin berada dikamarnya kini. Tak terasa dua jam yang lalu dia menangis –nangis tak berhenti di rumah Kyuhyun dan berhenti setelah diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon. Saat ini Sungmin masih saja memakai pakaian pemberian Kyuhyun tadi siang, tak berniat untuk sekedar berganti dengan piyamanya saja. Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu senang dengan baju Kyuhyun ini.

"Besok aku akan menjadi wanita populer!" Sungmin tertawa senang sambil membaca komik yang berjudul "Kencan ke Pantai". Sungmin tetawa membaca komik itu membayangkan kalau dia yang menjadi gadis dalam komik.

.

.

* * *

**Pelajaran II**

**"Pelajaran Praktek Berkencan"**

Mereka berada dikelas lagi pada jam yang sama. Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun duduk dengan gayanya memandang jendela kelas sambil berbicara santai dengan gaya _cool_nya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin duduk patuh dikursih dan mendengar dengan tenang penjelasan dari sang pelatih.

"Selanjutnya … pelajaran praktek!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yakin.

"_Ne_!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangan bersemangat diatas mejanya sambil tersenyum semangat.

"Baiklah… pergi berkencan dengan … "

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Masih pengen baca lanjutannya?

Maaf jamuran -_- nggak bisa update kilat… tapi sebisanya saya lanjut tentu dengan dukungan kalian para readers. ^^

ini juga karena nggk bisa buka FFn, tapi syukurlah udah bisa lagi..

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 H. Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin..

Mohon maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata dan juga dalam penulisan masih banyak kekurangan.. dan juga maaf nggak bisa update cepat.. -_-

Oo iaa,, Uri Leader-nim udah balik! Yeahh… Welcome Back Park joong Soo! Tinggal nunggu abang Yesung pulangg..

Ooo iaa,, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yahh.. *tebarAegyeo bareng Ming

Ini kepanjangan yah.. ini pembalasan saya yang baru bisa lanjut…

RnR please

~GAEM


End file.
